Simply Fate
by Vampgirl79
Summary: Bella is heartbroken and has given up on relationships. Alice is willing to open her heart and find love again. When these two have random encounters on the same day, will they realize its fate and seize the moment? If so, what lies ahead for them the morning after? Femslash, All-Human/OOC Rated M
1. Prologue: Surrender

**A/N: Hello, *waves* Thanks so much for deciding to click on this new tale of mine! I admit, I am excited and also nervous about this story. This is my first fem-slash fic and I truly hope it's to your liking. I never thought about writing a fem-slash before. However, this story popped in my mind earlier this summer during a bad case of writers block, *sigh*, so I figured this would help me get back into the groove with writing. Anyway, I love this story so much already because I have so much in store for these two ladies :) Okay, I will just shut up now, haa, and let you lovelies get to reading. *gulp* Enjoy the prologue and chat with you more at the end!**

* * *

*****Disclaimer: It's not mine, all things Twilight associated is the wonderful Stephenie Meyer's. However, plot line and characterizations are mine. Copyright 2012, LK**_**  
**_

*****My beta is the beautiful and super-sweet SerenShadow, she rocks my socks, totally! I love you mucho hun. There aren't enough thank you's for all the support and help you give me! xo**_**  
**_

* * *

**Simply Fate**

**Prologue: Surrender**

*****BPOV*****

_Tender…_

_Sensual…_

_Attentive… _

_This is how she is as she takes her time exploring me._

_Everything is unfolding so fast, I can barely keep track of it all._

_God, she feels mind-blowing! Her lips are so soft, warm…sweet._

_She kisses down my neck oh so slowly and halts at the base of my throat. Her breath then tickles my goose-bump covered skin and I quiver against her. She sighs in pleasure, grips my waist firmly, and flushes my body to hers. My head is swirling and my heart hammers rapidly as I eagerly wait for her next move._

_As gratifying as this is, she's torturing me…I need more of her caresses and kisses…more of her. I want to explore her, give her unparalleled bliss beyond her wildest dreams._

"_Lovely, simply lovely." She whispers onto my throat, breaking my train of thought._

_I moan as her mouth descends to my collarbone as she gingerly kisses every inch of the exposed skin. I whimper ardently and press my thighs together to subside the overpowering ache between them._

"_Mmm, do you like that, baby?" She asks in such a seductive voice, I pant breathlessly in answer. _

"_I'll take that as a yes." She murmurs with a pleased grin and her hands slowly journey past my hips._

_I sigh once more as she lightly rubs my drenched center outside of my dress. Her slender fingers stroke my covered bud and I close my eyes, allowing the ecstasy to embrace me. _

"_Oh, you naughty, naughty girl you. So wet for me already and I've barely even begun." Her glossy lips press over my ear and after kissing my lobe, she whispers, "I can't wait to rip the panties off this gorgeous body and taste you."_

_Oh, good God!_

_A delightful shiver courses over my spine in response to her words and I open my eyes; I swallow thickly, attempting to control my noisy panting. _

_It's slightly daunting how much she is in complete control, where as I'm an aroused mess! She's very aware of how she is affecting me, and she loves it. _

_Nonetheless, I can't deny I want this, and her, so desperately._

_Her mouth slides up my jaw line and I moan softly, then twist my head and look into her aroused laced blues. She flashes an enticing grin and I quiver in her embrace, desperate for her to do what she desires to me._

_She giggles, tsks me, and kisses the corner of my lips. "You are aware that you're making it quite challenging for me to take my time with you."_

"_Then don't," I boldly reply in a tone etched with want. Upon realizing what I suggested, my cheeks flare up._

_My feelings of embarrassment dissipate when she nuzzles the right side of my face, inhales, and hums in appreciation. "You're skin is wonderfully soft and smells so exquisite."_

_The heated connection we share breaks as she warily releases me and I frown in disapproval. She then sighs longingly and I spin around, facing her. Anxiety grips my chest as I observe her contemplative expression. _

_Wanting to comfort her, I reach out my hand, and cradle her left cheek. Without hesitation, she leans into my touch, exhales, and shuts her eyes. She appears almost desolate, lost and I'm at a loss as to why. I mean, just moments ago we were immersed in our erotic world and couldn't keep our hands off each other. _

"_Ali, sweety, what's the matter?" I murmur, stroking her face soothingly._

_She __takes a deep breath, __parts her eyes, and locks them on mine. "Nothing, everything is perfect. You are perfect Bella. This is what I've fantasized about for as long as I can remember…" she blushes and I chuckle, caressing her satin feeling skin again._

_No doubt about it, she's an incredibly sexy and adorable woman. _

_Unbelievably, she wants me, ordinary, plain-ass me. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it… that she's dreamt of me._

_I notice she is quiet, lost in her own musings as well, and I pry, "But?"_

_She throws me a nervous stare, her brows pulling together. "But, I just…I need to make absolutely certain this is what you want before we..."_

_I part my mouth to protest, but she raises her hand, silencing me. She smirks and assesses my figure. "Based on your very arousing reactions, I'm aware of how much you desire this, desire me. But we're under the influence, remember?"_

_She laughs under her breath as a sheepish look settles on her face. "Don't misunderstand, intoxicated or not, I know what I'm doing and what I want. But you on the other hand, well…I worry you will regret this later-"_

"_Shh," I cut in, placing my index finger against her closed lips and gaze intently in her concerned eyes. "I'm fine Ali, really. This isn't just…I'm not influenced by the alcohol, at all. I'm very aware of what's happening and I know what I want, you. Alice, I want you. This is exactly where I want to be. No regrets."_

_Alice breathes out a sigh of relief and I laugh, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. I love touching her and her touching me; I simply can't get enough of her._

_She's pensive again; her mouth pursed as she gently takes my hands in hers. _

"_You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say so. However, just in case, let me ask one more time, are you sure? We can't go back, I don't want to. Frankly, I would love to see where things may lead from here."_

"_Me too Ali, and yes, I am one-hundred percent positive. There is no one else I rather spend the night with." I reassure affectionately. "Now please, take me, to your bed."_

_Alice gazes at me lustfully, hunger and anticipation etched in her eyes. "With utmost pleasure, Isabella."_

_My heart pounds against my chest over her soft, sensual tone and the yearning between my legs, intensifies. With her warm hand still tangled with mine, she leads the way upstairs to her bedroom._

_Her room._

_Oh God, this is it! Just moments from now, behind closed doors, a beautiful, incredible woman will be making love to me._

_I never imagined my night would unfold like this. _

_Even so, I have no regrets._

_*****SF*****  
_

**A/N: (Peeks out head nervously) Well, what do you think? Hot? Not? Or hell yeah I am in! I hope some of you feel its hot and that you are intrigued and want to read more, because I will deliver another chapter real soon! Chapter one is almost ready, I am hoping to send it to my beta tonight or tomorrow and it will be posted in a day or so. Hang tight! So, I realize I only gave you all a taste and I'm sure many of you are wondering how did they get to this place, what's going on, what will happen, etc. All of your questions will be answered :) The next chapter starts a few hours before and will lead up to the prologue. I am so excited for what's ahead with these two and hopefully you will join me on this journey. I also want to point out this fic will most likely be only four chapters. It's a short one, for now. However, in the near future I plan to continue it. This was going to be a one-shot but the ideas in my mind were too long, so I figured I would break the story it into a few chaps. Anyhow, I promise chapter one will be up very soon and you will like it! Let's just say I have a little surprise up my sleeve, hee. *wink***

**Thanks so much for reading and giving this a try, I promise you will NOT be disappointed :) Oh, for those of you who like to see visuals and such, I have visuals posted for this story on my profile. There's banners, pics of Bella, Alice, Alice's apartment, etc. For those of you who are new to my fics, I do have other stories posted, feel free to check them out also and let me know what you think :) I love reviews, I appreciate them and respond to each one! I am on Twitter if you like to follow me, Vampgirl792011. I'm also on FB, I have a like page called Vampgirl79fanfiction, links are on my profile. All right, until chapter one, see you soon! Again, thank you so much sweeties for your support! xo, Leslie**_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 1: Conflicted and Longing

**A/N: Hello! Bet you didn't expect an update this soon, huh? Well, hope you are surprised! Anyhow it's my treat for you lovely people who decided to give this story a shot. I am so glad you are and I promise you will NOT be disappointed :) I'm really excited about this chappie. Its a long one, as you all will get more insight into Bella and Alice's back-story and how they know each other. Okay, I don't want to give anything else away, haa, so let's get to reading! But, before you do, I just want to quickly thank those of you who reviewed the prologue, who favored and alerted! It really made me smile ;) Oh and a big thanks to my guess reviewers. I'm sorry I couldn't reply back personally to your reviews, but was unable to since you commented as guests. I truly appreciate the awesome reviews though! All right, here we go, chat with you more at the end.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: You all know anything associated with Twilight is all SM's! However, plot and characterization's for this story are mine. Copyright, 2012. LK.**

**My beta is the incredibly sweet and intelligent Serenshadow. It's thanks to her you get to read well flowed, pretty chaps, haa. Thanks a million bb! xoxo**

**Side note: By the way, this chapter and the next two after, start a few hours prior to what happened at the prologue.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Conflicted and Longing**

***BPOV***

**_(Several hours before…)_**

It's 5:00 and my day from hell has officially ended. Praise God!

I'm the first one to clock out, say a quick good-bye to my fellow colleagues and in my car by 5:03.

To say that I'm grateful to be out of work and on my way home would be a serious understatement. It was a brutal and stressful day at the office, a fabulous end to my already somewhat shitty week.

_Wow, aren't you a shoe in for first place as Miss Positive!_

Oh please, the highly optimistic, happy-go-lucky, all smiles Isabella Swan had departed from the building long ago. The exact day _he_ had shattered my heart, and my world.

I take a deep breath and silently count to five, blocking out the memories before they surface. The last thing I need is to think about him and the day he turned my life upside down. It's taken me quite awhile to bounce back and I'll be damned if I give him another thought!

That bottle of Pinot Grigio sitting inside the fridge sounds so tempting right about now. If only this damn traffic would ease up, then I can finally get home and pour myself a glass.

I grip the steering wheel tighter and clench my teeth together as I feel every bit of my patience slip through the cracks.

_Just a few more miles and then home sweet home! Hang on, Is. _

A familiar chime catches my attention and my eyes zero in on my cell phone that is resting on the center console. Hmm, it seems I just received either a text or an alert reminder. Quickly, I observe the road ahead, making sure the traffic light is still on red. Then I pick up my phone and gaze at the lit screen.

Dammit, I completely forgot I have a few requested items to pick up at the library, so much for heading home! Normally I would save the trip until tomorrow, but the books I reserved are exactly what I need to help me unwind tonight.

_That's your big plans for this evening, reading books? What a waste of a Friday night! You should join your co-workers for karaoke over at the bar downtown instead._

I roll my eyes over the suggestion and cringe. I've been there and done that, no thanks! No offense to my colleagues, they are great, and I enjoy their company outside of work on occasion. However, the last time I joined them for drinks and karaoke; it ended up being a disaster! See, my co-worker and best friend Angela, set me up on a blind date, which turned out fine initially. Until he drank himself to oblivion, hit on other women, and completely ignored me the rest of the evening.

It was humiliating and Ang felt horrible over the dilemma. But I brushed it off and assured her I knew she meant well and it wasn't her fault. How would she know the asshole would turn out to be the total opposite of Prince Charming?

God, what a prize he was! I shudder as a flashback of James upchucking in the backseat of my vehicle plays in my mind.

I learned a few lessons that evening: one, don't join my co-workers for a night on the town ever again. Two, refuse any future offers for blind dates. And three, vomit stains are a bitch to clean up.

Don't ask. I really don't care to remember any more of that night than I already do!

I exhale sharply; turn the car right and head towards the library. The quicker, the better.

Chirp, chirp!

The sudden noise startles me and I whirl my head to the right, and then steal a glance at my cell. I recognize that certain beep; I received a text message. I focus on the road ahead and as I arrive at another red light, I gently press my foot on the brake. I use the couple of minutes to my advantage and read the message.

I frown the second I find out who it's from, it's him. Again.

He hasn't stopped, every day this week he has either called, or texted numerous times. I've quit counting after the tenth text and the eighth time he phoned. It's getting ridiculous and incredibly frustrating! Seriously, I don't understand him; he's the one who ended our relationship! He is the one who admitted he fell out of love with me because he's happier and utterly smitten with this other woman.

So then why the sudden change of heart. Am I supposed to believe he suddenly sees the light? Why does he want me back? Why is he professing his love for me? Swears up and down he made a stupid, monumental mistake by leaving and that he will do what ever necessary to make things right?

The bastard has to shake my life anytime I'm finally whole and find the strength to move on. A few months ago, I would have idiotically considered giving him another chance.

Now, he's too little, too late.

_Oh, is that so? Then why did you read his texts…twice? _

I groan in frustration and stare at the words one last time, my heart trapped in my throat.

**From Edward: Bella, I realize you're angry and hurt. I deserve your resentment, however…**

I read the following message again and my chest tightens painfully.

**From Edward: I need to see you. I know I shouldn't ask this of you, but please think about it. I love you.**

I swallow roughly and force down the sob that's itching to escape.

Shaking my head furiously, I place my phone down on the console and exhale deeply. No, no, no! I refuse, under any circumstances, to allow him to affect me ever again. I am finished with Edward Cullen. I have to be. I have, and will, continue surviving without him. My excessive thinking ends as I notice the light switching to green and I maneuver the car onward.

Goddamn asshole knows how to push my buttons in incomprehensible ways! There is a light at the end of this long and gloomy tunnel isn't there? Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be right again. Will I finally heal and when I do, will I find love again? More than anything, I want to find true happiness and unconditional love with another. I just want to forget him. I have to keep holding on to the grudge I harbor for him, before it may disappear. I fear my vulnerability will cause me to act foolishly, such as believing his declarations, and consider being a part of his life again.

That's why I need to keep avoiding him at all costs. It's the only solution. If I'm face to face with him after so much time has passed, lord knows what I'll do. _Quit thinking about him Bella! That is exactly what he wants, for you to obsess over him. _Well, too bad, because I am finished thinking about him!

I notice the library's entrance and breathe a sigh of relief. As I park in an available space, my cell buzzes. I groan irritably, grab it, and answer without even checking to see who it is.

"What do you want now, Edward?" I swear to God I am sick of his relentless chasing!

"Whoa! Ease up Belly, it's not Edward." A familiar voice says and then laughter fills my ear. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wouldn't want to be in his place right now."

I snort impishly and shake my head as my cheeks burn. "Oh God, I'm sorry Ang! I thought it was Edward and…I didn't bothering checking to see who was calling."

"Obviously," Angela teases with a loud giggle and I narrow my eyes, slightly annoyed.

A brief pause of silence lingers and then Angela's concerned voice speaks gently. "Hey, what's going on sister? Is Edward still bother-"

"How did you guess?" I interrupt in a sharp, sarcastic tone. I sigh and guilt attacks my chest. "Sorry Ang. It has been non-stop with him lately. Daily phone calls, texts, and flowers delivered to my place-"

"Wow that is truly horrible! Delivery flowers, the nerve of him!" Angela sarcastically jokes. Her attempt on lightening my mood is sadly unsuccessful, as I don't even crack a smile, though I truly wanted to.

"Seriously Angie, I don't know what to do anymore, what to think, or how to feel. I mean, for god sakes he was the one who left, who swore up and down he was unfulfilled in our relationship and craved more excitement in his life. And, just when I'm finally able to spend my nights not crying over his insensitive ass, he wants me back!"

Ang exhales quietly and I wait patiently as she collects her thoughts. I'm beyond grateful to have her as my dearest friend. Ang is wise, generous, and loving to a fault. I have always valued and respected her advice through the years we have been friends.

"Bell," Angela's calm tone says, pulling me back to the present. "I realize Edward was wrong in all of this. But, don't you think it's time to face the music? It has been months since last you spoke with him and seen him. This constant avoiding is only making things worse."

I frown, furrow my brows, and shake my head. "No, it's not. The less I see him Angie, the better. I can't deal with him right now, especially in person. It will hurt too much." My voice trembles and I swallow the lump that appears in the middle of my throat as light wetness cloud my eyes.

Ang sighs wistfully. "I understand sweetie, I do. But, you need closure. You need to talk it out with him, really talk, and finally be through with him."

I consider her advice for a few moments and try my hardest accepting it, because deep down I know she is spot-on.

"Just think about everything I said and listen to your heart. You will know what to do; only you know what's best for you, right? You're strong Bells, one of the strongest people I know, you can do this. You can finally let him go."

I smile half-heartedly and tease, "I swear you are a walking, talking fortune cookie."

Ang snorts and we end up laughing hysterically. Thankfully, some of the heavy weight on my heart lifts and I'm somehow in better spirits.

"Thanks Weber, you're the best."

"Ah, hush! By the way, you may want to take back that compliment after I tell you why I called." Angela chuckles and I purse my lips tightly. Uh oh, this doesn't sound good.

"Okay sis, spill, what's up?"

"Well, remember the invite I offered for tonight, karaoke night over at Full Moon bar?"

"Um, yeah…" I nod stiffly and refrain from sighing. I already know what she's about to ask and unfortunately for her my answer will be no, again.

"The offer still stands girl. Will you go, please? We would love it if you joined us." I didn't miss the pleading and hope in her voice. How can I refuse, I'm such a shitty friend!

However, I'm not in the mood for the bar scene and hanging with my friends this evening. I just want a peaceful, lazy night at home.

"Thanks Ang, but I have to bow out this time." Immediately, I regret turning down her invitation as she sighs in disappointment.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? Drinks and appetizers are on me."

I giggle, as I understand the reason why she wants me to attend so badly. "Let me guess, Ben isn't coming; is he working late?"

Angela groans. "Yep and yep, he has a double shift tonight. But, that isn't the only reason I want you to show up. I know I'm sounding desperate here and I am. Please go, I don't want to deal with Mike. I beg you, please be there."

I chuckle again, finding her melodramatics entertaining, and shake my head. I can't blame the poor woman for trying. See, our co-worker and long time friend Mike, is a huge pain in our asses! He's the very definition of obnoxious, loud, perverted and a womanizer. Correction, he poses as one. Mike, tries, and fails miserably at luring women into his bed. Perhaps if he has a personality transplant and a makeover, he might actually have a shot with attaining a real relationship.

I quit thinking about Mike and pay attention to my bestie, answering her pleas. "Sorry babes, the answer is still no. I just want a quiet, chilling night at home. Hey, why don't you stay home? That way you won't have to deal with Newton."

Ang sighs deeply. "I wish Bell. But, Jessica gave me a monumental guilt trip about bailing out last time. I seriously don't want to hear her whine to me all week at work if I bail again. I know… how about I come over and hang with you? I can make up some lame excuse and leave the bar early. A girl's night sounds great; we can rent a movie from Netflix,"

Hmm, that's a tempting idea; we haven't had a ladies night in quite awhile. Nevertheless, tonight I'll have to pass. I need to be alone with my thoughts and completely zone out while watching tv or reading. _Oh don't be such a downer, say yes!_

Regrettably, I turn down Angela's suggestion, slightly fibbing that I'm exhausted and plan to turn in earlier than usual. Of course, she understands and that is the reason she is my bff. We chat for a few more minutes, catching up on life and gossiping about work. Before we end the call, I promise to treat her out to dinner soon and Ang happily agrees. Talking with her made me feel better and looking forward to my stress-free, boring night.

Until I hear pouring rain attacking my windshield.

**~~~SF~~~**

*****APOV*****

_Soft lips..._

_Curvy thighs..._

_Creamy breasts…_

God, I can't get enough of her; her mere presence is intoxicating.

Her floral scent lingers in the air, on my skin, and I inhale deeply, reveling over its sweetness.

Leaning towards her neck, I nuzzle her warm, smooth skin. She gasps in pleasure and I lift my head to gaze directly in her lust filled browns.

God, she is simply ravishing in her state of arousal. Her beautiful face shows a mixture of emotions: desire, bliss, and excitement. Her creamy cheeks are a light shade of pink as her kissable, pretty lips slightly part, beseeching me to taste them.

I admire her long, chestnut locks that are framing her delicate face and I gently run my fingers through the strands.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper, inching my face closer to hers.

She breathes out quietly, innocently nibbles her lower lip and I moan deeply. She knows what that does to me, it sets me off each time she does! Never have I wanted another person so badly. I am literally aching for her hands, her lips, her tongue, and her body.

"Kiss me," she demands in a voice laced with pure hunger.

"As you wish." I murmur against her mouth and attack it fervidly.

Our lips motion frantically, urgently, without pausing for air. Christ, she tastes so sweet, so good. I don't want to stop kissing her; I need more, so much more.

Everything next unfolds so quickly, I nearly have trouble keeping up. Her soft fingers, mouth, and tongue are all over my torso, exploring every inch of skin. I relish from the unparallel pleasure, she can do whatever she desires to me for as long as time permits. I will never want anyone else, only her, always.

"Alice, I need you. I want to feel your skin underneath mine." She requests in a breathless tone inside my ear. My body shudders in response and the light pressure between my legs, heighten. "I want to rock your luscious body over and over until you forget who you are. Remember you are mine baby, only mine."

Lord, I want her. I want her to take me right here, right now.

I nod, not trusting myself to answer. She giggles, and then licks the shell of my ear seductively. I whimper heavily and as her eyes meet mine, a pleased smirk plants on her swollen mouth. "Becoming shy all of a sudden, are you? Do you realize what that's doing to me?"

Oh, I am very aware of how I affect her! Still, I need her to show me just how insane I am driving her. I shrug nonchalantly and blink in mock confusion, remaining mum. She then grins devilishly, her eyes slowly studying my frame and licks her lips in approval.

"So, that's how you want to play it, do you?"

Her hand firmly cups my entrance and I exhale in shock. Wetness seeps out of my opening and I study her aroused expression as she delicately caresses my lips. I sigh in contentment and guide her fingers over to where I need them the most. Too soon her sensual assault ends and my erotic trance breaks, leaving me disappointed, and confused. Why did she stop?

She shakes her head in amusement and waves her index finger in front of my eyes. "Mmm, hold on. Slow down eager girl. Your patience will be rewarded, promise."

Her mouth curves in a sexy grin and she crouches low, settling her face between my parted legs. My back arches as a powerful, heavenly jolt of pressure makes my center vibrate. "Oh God, please baby. I can't take it, I can't wait anymore…" I beg shamelessly and my cheeks flame in slight embarrassment.

She chuckles under her breath, spreads open my sex and blows softly over the saturated folds. "Good things come to those who wait. Besides, I want you to say it first."

I snap to attention as her puzzling request repeats in my mind. Say what first?

She must have caught my perplexed expression because she sighs and shakes her head in disbelief. "You know what I want to hear Alice." She admonishes as her forefinger strokes my bud once, teasing me purposely.

I moan passionately and press my thighs together to simmer down the overwhelming twinge. She then roughly parts my legs and lightly taps my bud with her fingers. "Say it Ali…"

Oh, now I know. I swear this desirable woman can sway me to do whatever she wants!

"I, I," I gulp hard and lock my eyes with hers again. "Want you to fuck me, senseless."

She nods her head in approval, smiles and then presses her face against my now very drenched entrance. "Oh I will baby, believe me. But, first things first…_Alice, are you daydreaming, again?"_

I blink in bewilderment as an irritated, stressed voice replaces her erotic one. I shake my head to clear it and instead of seeing her beautiful face, I'm looking at Jane's unappealing, angry one. Wait a minute… _Jane_? What is she doing in my bedroom? Oh no, no, no! I shake my head once more, trying to collect myself and a realization hits.

I'm no longer with the brunette haired beauty inside my room, because it was only a daydream. In reality, I'm at work with my boss, who is critically eyeing me as if I am a mental patient. Oh shit, I was caught daydreaming while on the clock, again! How humiliating! My face blushes five shades of red and I close my eyes, and then silently count to five. All right, when I open them Jane will be gone and…

Her small, wrinkly fingers snap in front of my face and I open my eyes, jumping in alarm. "Alice, are you here? Hello?"

Damn, this really is happening; she actually did catch me zoning-out!

I nod repeatedly and give her an apologetic look. "Yes Jane, of course I am. My apologies for um…you know..."

She frowns in disapproval, folds her arms over her chest, and narrows her eyes. "Where were you five minutes ago when I tried grabbing your attention numerous times?"

I huff quietly, pick up one of the returned items, and wave it around. "I was here, logging in the returns."

Jane inhales sharply, glares at me sternly and I wince, loathing her reaction. I wish she would just leave me the hell alone so I can continue where I left off. Granted, I am at fault for daydreaming on the job. However, in my defense, Jane is a bitch for a boss. She is worse than a scolding parent is; working with her is no picnic, ever.

"Alice, the only reason I haven't written you up, or suspended you, is because you are a hard and loyal worker-"

"And I'm also excellent at filing, placing all of the materials back in the proper section, and remember I'm quite knowledgeable about-"

Jane raises her hand in midair, silencing me and I keep my mouth shut for the sake of keeping myself employed. "I'm well aware of your expertise Alice. Nevertheless, if I catch you daydreaming and neglecting your duties again…"

"You won't, I promise. Really, it won't happen again." I reassure, throwing her a serious look and she shakes her head, incredulous.

"Why don't you take a fifteen, since its slow here at the moment? May I suggest a pick me up? Coffee will do you wonders right about now." Before I'm able to reply, Jane stalks off and instantly I breathe a sigh of relief.

I can't believe I am saying this, but thank god for her suggestion! Some fresh air and a caffeine fix is just what I need. After retrieving my shoulder bag from the office, I couldn't leave this place fast enough.

The second I step out of the library, the potent scent of precipitation fills my nose and I raise my head, gazing up at the sky. Sure enough, from the looks it, rain is due to arrive soon. I should hightail over to Starbucks before the downpour traps me. One of the benefits and joys of my work is that there's a Starbucks within walking distance. I love that place, their drinks are simply heaven inside a white cup.

I practically sprint across the street and before long; I'm at the counter ordering my latte. While waiting, I savor the strong, delicious scented aromas in the air and I sigh in content. What can I say; the simple things in life amuse me. As I retrieve my drink from the barista moments later, I feel a vibration in my pants pocket. Curious, I reach down inside and pull out my cell. The second I glance at the name and photo flashing on the screen, I press ignore. Just as I do every time he calls.

One would think he's tired of having a one sided conversation with my voice-mail by now.

With a grave heart, I head over to a vacant table and sit down, then stare at my phone again. I exhale forlornly as a wave of guilt slams into my chest. I'm sick of always feeling like a bitch each time he tries reaching out to me and I turn him down flat. I hate hurting him, hate we're no longer close, and hate giving him the cold shoulder. However, it's necessary. I've tried my hardest to maintain a friendship with him, but he wouldn't have it. Instead of accepting that we are over and I only want to remain platonic with him, he constantly asks me to get back together.

Repeatedly he would reiterate how great we were once upon a time, and we could be that way again. He simply refuses to give up on the idea of him and me reuniting. He refuses to believe that I don't love him, and never really have.

Jasper and I go back. We met in the sixth grade and were in the same history class. One day we were paired up for a project and shortly after we were joined to the hip for years. Jasper was my first everything. I shared my first kiss with him and once we started high school, we were officially dating. We were smitten with each other, always hanging out at each other's houses, had the same circle of friends, and participated in the same school clubs. He was everything and my whole world, I believed at the time. I depended on him so much, too much and so did he.

Time passed and we graduated, and then went on to college together. It was then I shared a dorm room with one of our friends, Charlotte. She and Jasper were next-door neighbors when they were younger and have been good friends for many years. She and I weren't particularly close, but we chatted casually from time to time. So I was relieved to say the least being paired up with someone I already knew. Things were off to a great start for us. Char and I began hanging out, having studying sessions together, and chatting up a storm over lattes at Starbucks. Eventually, we became the best of friends, wherever Char was, I was also and vice versa.

Then unexpectedly, I started developing feelings for her. It was baffling, having an intense physical attraction towards my best friend that escalated one night when we attended a frat party with Jasper and our group of friends. Ultimately, I discovered she felt the same as she confessed to me one day she had longed for me for quite a while. I was pleased, and surprised, by this news; to find out I wasn't alone in my feelings was a relief. Nonetheless, there was a complication. I was still with Jasper and we were in a committed relationship. I mean, on occasion, we had even discussed marriage and having a family in the future. To say I was conflicted and anxious about everything at the time would be an understatement.

My whole world was falling apart at the seams. While I was playing the role of loving girlfriend, I pined for another person. And not just anyone, my boyfriend's childhood friend. I didn't understand it! I never felt any attraction to a woman prior to Charlotte. Sure, I thought random girls I'd see out in public were pretty, cute, sexy even. But, nothing else beyond that; pursuing a woman never even crossed my mind, until Char. Something about her ignited a flame inside me I didn't even know existed.

She made me feel so alive, desirable, wanted, and loved. Things I thought I felt with Jazz, only to find out I actually didn't.

Jasper was a great, incredible, kind, and thoughtful man. He treated me like a queen and was always a respectful, devoting, and affectionate boyfriend. However, it wasn't enough.

Oh how I had wished it were, for his sake.

I tried casting aside my emotions, my desires for her and continued to do what was right. I cared for Jasper very much and I refused to jeopardize everything we had over some attraction I felt for a woman that would only fade in time. Yet, my feelings never weakened, in fact, they blossomed and I fell deeply in love with her. By then she was already in love with me, but, she kept her distance out of respect for Jasper. Well, as best as possible given we were roommates.

As time went on, it became more and more difficult for me to stay away from her, to continue pretending that I was blissful with my high school sweetheart. Therefore, I knew I had to make a decision. I had to come clean with Jasper and end things. I wanted to begin my life with Charlotte; we were right for each other. The devotion we had was too powerful and irrevocable to deny any further. I dreaded breaking my best friend's heart, ending our almost seven-year relationship would destroy him. However, I couldn't continue being miserable, lying to myself, and hurting Char.

One day, I gathered up the courage and decided to set things in stone with her. After my late morning class ended, I sprinted over to our dorm room and walked in to find Charlotte packing her belongings. Devastated, I asked her what she was doing and she tearfully admitted her plans of moving to another dorm room because she couldn't handle the heartache any longer. The look on her beautiful face and pensive eyes brought an epiphany. There was no way I would allow the woman I deeply love to walk out of my life, so I kissed her passionately and she returned it, pouring her whole heart into it.

Things grew very steamy from there as we exchanged tender caresses and whispered sweet declarations. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. However, it was short-lived when I remembered I still needed to break-up with Jazz before Char and I could move forward. That same evening I went over to Jasper's and it was one of the hardest and gut-wrenching times in my existence. He was completely shocked and unable to wrap his head around me breaking up with him. Then I just had to sucker punch him some more by admitting I was in love with his long-time friend. It was too much for him to absorb at once, so he hurled expletives and cruel words my way, and then kicked me out of his room.

I deserved it, all of it, his harsh words, and resentment. What I had put him through, hurt me more than words could ever express. On the other hand, I felt free, happy, relieved, and looked forward to what the future would bring. From that day forward, I started my relationship with Char. Everything was amazing, at first, until karma decided to pay me a visit. I shudder as images of Charlotte screwing that asshole in our bed, fills my brain. I should have known! The signs were all there a couple of months before I caught her red-handed. She was distant, unloving, inattentive, and always busy. I felt as if I were living on my own, with her only occupying the room to sleep at night.

Some evenings I noticed she even snuck off, though she believed I was sleep when she did. I wasn't quite sure what had went wrong between us; I thought I was a loving, caring, doting girlfriend. The first few months we dated, we were so ardently in love, blissful, and frankly, the intimacy aspect of our relationship was mind-blowing. She taught me a lot sexually, as she was well experienced, and we explored each other constantly.

So, then what happened?

According to Charlotte, I was merely an experiment, a fling, nothing more. All of her said declarations and the love she supposedly felt for me was all bullshit!

This was exactly what I deserved for the heartache I caused Jazz. Karma.

It took me several months to overcome the pain from her betrayal, but I did. It was actually a blessing in disguise, because it pushed me to be more independent and do a lot of soul-searching.

All of that happened almost a year ago. Currently I am finishing my final year of school. I'm also steadily employed, live in a cozy loft near campus, and have amazing new friends. However, I haven't been involved with anyone in quite awhile. Here and there I went on out on a few dates with a couple of men, and a handful of women. Unfortunately, none of them was interesting, or captured my heart. Even so, I'm ready for another relationship and want to fall over heels in love again.

I've grown and learned plenty from my past mistakes; I'm finally ready to open my heart.

I inhale sharply, take a generous sip of my drink, and place my cell back inside my pocket. I might call Jazz back later, if I feel up to chatting. He and I are slowly finding our way back to being friends. But, he makes things extremely difficult and awkward between us when ever we interact. I don't want to hurt him again, so I need to keep my distance, for now. I just wish we could have that same comfortable friendship we had back when we were younger.

Grudgingly, I check my wristwatch and groan at the time. My fifteen minutes of peace is almost expired. Sighing, I rise off the chair and saunter towards the double-doors. The instant I step outside, light drops of water land on my head. Oh great, I had better hurry back! I don't want to get drenched; I'm wearing one of my favorite outfits after all. While speed walking back to the library, my mood brightens as I reflect about the daydream I had earlier. She is always the star of my dreams, and plagues my mind constantly.

Isabella Swan.

A patron at the library I work, she visits at least once a week, twice if I'm lucky. The second I met her months ago during my first week working there, I was immediately fascinated with her. Absolutely infatuated. Not only is she gorgeous from head to toe, she is highly intelligent, funny, sweet, and adorable. I realize having feelings and an attraction towards a person I only see at my place of work is foolish. But, I like her, truly like her, and find her unbelievably sexy. I adore her passion for literature; she has impeccable taste in it.

Yes, I have paid careful attention to her reading preferences.

Her favorites are the classics and she is a sucker for romance, as I am too. Her variety of favorite authors is extraordinary: Shakespeare, Dumas, Austen, and she also likes several current authors as well.

_Stop while you're ahead Alice, this is ridiculous! _

Right, I have to quit thinking and fantasizing about her. It's unprofessional, wrong, and besides I highly doubt she even notices me. Hell, I'm unsure if she is even single.

_Oh, it's a possibility, that beautiful engagement ring she once wore is long gone!_

Nonetheless, I don't know if she's even attracted to the same sex, or if she is looking to date presently.

_Why don't you ask her?_

I shake my head, clear my rambles, and focus back on my job. I have to keep myself busy until closing, and then I plan to have a relaxing evening at home, curled up on the couch with a glass of wine. Oh, that sounds wonderful!

Once I enter inside, I quickly grab the cart with returned materials and push it, directing over to the children's section. I get to work, placing books in their rightful spot and before long; I hear the automatic doors open. At first, I think nothing of it, figuring it was just a regular patron. Then, I faintly caught it, her scent. I wouldn't have if I weren't close by; still, I recognize her aroma anywhere.

It's her. I know it.

Isabella.

I take a deep, shaky breath and tuck aside my nerves. Yet, the butterflies in my stomach are swirling around like crazy and my heart's hammering roughly against my chest. This is what she does to me every time I see her, if she only knew. With my head held high and a giddy smile on my face, I stroll over to the check out desk.

There standing in all of her lovely glory is Isabella Swan. God, she is stunning, even drenched from the rain. I flash a cordial grin and her browns light up instantly, as a pleased expression laces her face.

Just one look at her and all of my troubles temporarily erase. Once I greet her, my day significantly improves upon hearing two simple words...

"Hey Alice,"

**~~~SF~~~**

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Bet I threw you for a loop with some things right? I hope so, haa. I have to admit one of the reason's I love this fic so far, is because it's so different. Not only the pairing but as most of you who read my fics know, I always write Edward and Bella pairing. So to write them not being together and writing Edward being a jerk face, is different, but fun, haa. I realized after writing this chapter that I didn't add in more of Bella's back story. I am sure you might be curious as to how they got together, how they fell in love, and how Edward broke her heart. I thought of throwing that in but the chapter was long winded enough. So I will add that most likely in chapter 3. So, what do you think about Bella's life?**

**How about Alice and her back story? What do you think about what happened between her and Jasper, and Charlotte? So with Bella and Alice, I wanted how they meet to be cute and unique. I thought Alice working at the library would be fun and compliments well with Bella being a lover of books. So, um, what did you think of Alice's very steamy daydream? I loved writing it! I cant wait until we get to when they actually dive into sexy times, as they did in the prologue :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chap! I had a blast writing it and guess what? Chapter two will be even more interesting, haa, and very cute. Thanks for reading, I cant say that enough! Please, take a moment to leave me a review, I would love to hear from you! I do reply to each one.**

**If you already aren't, feel free to read my other fics. I feel they are all a good variety, so take your pick :) FYI, I am on Twitter if you like to follow me, Vampgirl792011. I also have a FB fan page Vampgirl79 Fanfiction. Or, I just opened a group page, Vampgirl79 Fanfiction. Hope you will join, love to see you there! I appreciate and adore all of you! Have a good week ahead. I will try my hardest to have chapter 2 posted in a week or so. See you then, xoxo, Leslie**


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Attraction

**A/N: Hi lovelies! Sorry for the slight delay with the update, it's been tough finding free time these days to write, *sigh* Anyhow, hope the wait is worth it ;) Personally, I love this chapter. *winks* Hope you will too and there are a couple of, um, surprises I threw in there, haa. Anyhow, before we continue on I just want to thank all of you wonderful people for reading, reviewing, adding this fic to your fav's and alerts. I am just beyond flattered! I wasn't sure if anyone would read, let alone like this story. So thank you for giving it a try! Okay, let's head back to Bella and Alice's world shall we? Chat with you more at the end.  
**

* * *

****Disclaimer: All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy making her characters do naughty things, hee ;) May I remind characterizations and plot are mine! L.K. 2012**

****My beta is the brainy, sweet as pie Serenshadow who truly deserves an award for fixing all my endless boo-boo's. I am beyond grateful for all of your help, my writing has improved so much because of you!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Attraction and Complications**

*****BPOV*****

Just when my crap-ass day was beginning to look up, I have to deal with rain!

_Are you kidding, this isn't just rain, that would have been a picnic to tolerate. It's nearly a hurricane out here! _

I sigh in frustration, shut off the ignition, and prepare myself for what's outside the car. Hurriedly, I grab my purse, sling it over my shoulder, and take the umbrella from where it's resting under the seat.

Okay, there's no time like the present; make a run for it! I unlock the door, open it quickly, and then open the umbrella.

"Holy crap!" I grumble under my breath as massive drops of rain pummel me from all sides. I slam the driver's door closed and walk briskly yet carefully; I am sporting heels after all.

Moments later, I enter inside the freezing ass library and shiver in my blazer. "Dammit, it's cold!" I hiss in a breathless and trembling voice.

My eyes scan the lobby, searching for the checkout counter and I find it immediately. Great, now I can claim my items and get the hell out of here. However, before I do, a trip to the restroom is in order. Once I dry up and pull myself together, I stroll towards the checkout desk. I am relieved to see no one is waiting in line, but those feelings diminish the second I notice that there are no librarians present.

I sigh quietly, place my purse on top of the counter, and search inside for my wallet.

"Hello Miss Swan, how nice to see you! It's been a while." A cheery, soft voice greets, taking me by surprise.

I look up and grin instantly at one of the regular librarians, Alice. She is one of my favorite regulars because she's always attentive, friendly, and resourceful. I think my day is finally improving!

"Hey Alice," I greet cordially, returning to fishing in my handbag. At last, I find my wallet, open it, and pull out my library card. "How's it going?"

I scan around the very silent and empty space, and then furrow my eyebrows. "Seems to be a slow evening, huh?"

Alice's mouth pulls into a small frown as she releases a quiet exhale. "Yes, it is. The rain drives some away, though I cannot imagine why. After all, it rains here every day of the year. Luckily, there is plenty of work for us to do. So…" She raises her brow and smiles gently as she strides over to the computer. "Here to pick up your requested items I presume?"

I chuckle lightly and nod my head. "Yes, ah, how did you guess?"

Alice smirks playfully and leans in, leaving our faces mere inches apart. "Well, it's my job to know, remember?"

Her face holds a deadpan expression and I throw her a puzzled look. She shakes her head, amused. Once I realize she's kidding around, my face flushes in embarrassment and Alice grins again, her dark blues sparkling in humor.

"Let me grab those items for you. I'll be just a moment."

I nod in answer and watch as Alice heads over to the tall, spacious bookshelf where the reserved items are. She searches the shelves intently, withdraws a small stack of books, and walks back to the counter.

"Here you are Miss Swan, will that be-"

I hold up my hand, stopping her short and give her a chastise glare. "Alice, how many times have I asked you to call me Bella?"

It's Alice's turn to blush and she laughs sheepishly, and then bows her head. "Quite a few times, I apologize; it's just…ah…"

I laugh and throw her a reassuring smile. "I'm messing, don't worry about it. It's no biggie. Anyhow, here's my card."

Alice raises her head and grins as she reaches for it. The moment our fingers gently brush, a spark travels over my spine. Whoa, what was that? I glance at our hands, and then back at Alice. Did she feel whatever that was too?

_No, of course not, you are being ridiculous Bella! It was probably static electricity or something._

No, I don't think so. During that brief moment, I felt something and my body responded to it.

Alice's voice intrudes my racing thoughts. "Well, here you go Miss Sw-, I mean Bella." She sets my books down beside my handbag and places my library card on top. "Will that be all for you today?"

I shake my head to rid the peculiar trance I'm under and gaze at her face. "Uh, yeah, that's all for now, thanks."

Is it just me or are things awkward between us all of a sudden? _You're over thinking this, just chill!_

The silence that is accompanying the room ends as my receipt prints. Alice then tares it off, hands it to me, and stares directly in my eyes.

"Thanks," I murmur, scooping up my books after placing my library card back inside my purse. I flash Alice a grateful smile. "Have a good weekend, Alice. See you next time."

Jesus, those sparks are still traveling throughout my body and now butterflies are fluttering in my stomach.

What gives? Sure, Alice is a sweet and beautiful woman, but I have never been attracted to a female. Well, unless you count messing around with one during a drunken night back in high school. It was an evening with the girls and we wanted to celebrate the end of the school year in style. So, we had a sleepover at Lauren Mallory's and after consuming a few drinks I found myself kissing one of my girlfriends. It was all in fun and in the heat of the moment, and we just simply brushed it off the next day.

All right, why am I reminiscing about that?

I shake my head at my foolishness, wave goodbye to Alice and head over to the exit.

"Wait!" Alice hollers in a stage whisper, halting me in place.

Curious, I turn around and study Alice as she grins shyly. "Do you, ah, have a moment?"

My heart nearly stops beating and I wonder what she wants. I nod my head and she beams excitedly with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay, great! I just thought, well, if you want, I could show you some new books that just came in yesterday. I have a hunch they will interest you."

Whoa, this is…unexpected. What superior customer service this library delivers!

_Uh huh, sure, are you that dense? This is for you and only you!_ _I doubt she is this helpful to the other patrons. _I seriously have an overactive imagination and need to stop thinking crazy!

I take a deep breath and smile enthusiastically, wondering when I last gave a genuine one.

"Sure, I have a few minutes, several actually."

_Oh, good job, she's going to think you have no life!_

"Excellent, follow me!" Alice gestures with her hand towards the back of the library and I observe in amusement as she skips past the checkout desk.

I follow her lead and catch a whiff of her floral scented perfume. God, she smells beautiful!

Ah, hello, now I'm pondering over how great she smells. I really need to have a strong drink when I get home because these unexpected feelings are just too bizarre.

I'm truly at a loss over this.

*****SF*****

"Thanks for the recs, Alice, these books sound awesome." I say as Alice checks out two more for me.

She is a persuasive one I tell you. The plan was to only look and listen as she filled me in about the stories she recommended. However, by the time she finished, she managed to convince me that they are must-reads. It appears my weekend is turning into a reading marathon, which is better than my original plans; lounging on the sofa and watching recorded tv programs.

"You're welcome, glad to be of service. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on them. I myself love an intriguing mystery and this one," Alice nudges her head towards one of the new novels and smiles. "I hear is fantastic."

I appreciate that she has a passion for reading just as much as I do. During these past few minutes, we truly clicked and discovered our similar taste in literature. I just wish we had more time to find out what else we have in common.

I nod and wait as Alice prints me a new receipt. "I will let you know what I think the moment I finish these."

"Sounds good to me." Alice hands me the slip of paper and our fingertips lightly touch like previously.

Once again strange, but wonderful currents, flow up and down my spine. Alice's eyes widen slightly as they pierce into mine and then she shakes her head. I refrain from frowning as she withdraws her hand and gazes absently at the computer. I think she felt it too this time, what ever that was; God what is going on?

"So, besides catching up on reading, you have any other plans this weekend?"

Alice's question throws me for a loop. Is it just me or is she trying to keep me from leaving?

I end up stuttering my reply. "Ah… not really. Well, unless you count my date with Jacob Jankowski." I pick up the Water for Elephants novel and hold it up in mid-air for show.

Alice looks amused as she raises her eyebrows and I redden deeply. Oh how embarrassing, real smooth Swan!

She chuckles quietly; the sounds of her voice making my heart flutter against my chest. "Well, that doesn't sound so horrible. Water for Elephants is a great read; personally, I prefer it to the movie. Oh and by the way, I think Jacob is a very lucky man." She winks as a mischievous smirk plants on her lips, and it takes me a second to catch on to what she meant.

If that isn't her way of complimenting and flirting with me, then I don't know what is.

I laugh it off, hoping she doesn't spot the deep blush on my cheeks. But, to my chagrin, she does.

Therefore, I attempt to save the awkward moment, deciding to turn the tables on her and ask her the same question.

She grins coyly and leans against the counter, her eyes training on mine once again. "Hmm, let's see…tomorrow I report here to work for a few hours, and then freedom is mine for the remainder of the weekend. Well, sort of. I have a paper I need to write for school, but it's a piece of cake so I'll have plenty of downtime after."

School? I hope she isn't referring to high school!

_And you care, why?_

Well, because there's a possibility that she's much younger than I am! Not to mention, I was thinking about how nice she smells, semi flirting with her, and feeling things every time we touch. It's wrong, isn't it?

I must be wearing a questioning, slightly panicked expression because Alice then clarifies. "I'm attending SPU, finishing my final year in the Elementary Education program." Alice smiles broadly, her face glowing with sheer enthusiasm. "It took me quite some time to decide but, I plan on teaching fifth grade. There's just something about that year and age. It's their final year of elementary and they are thrilled, yet nervous to start a new chapter as they prepare for middle school. I don't know…the thought of finally having my own classroom and my first year of students, is so exciting."

Wow, I wasn't expecting to hear this! However, I'm greatly relieved to discover she's older than I had figured.

As her words sink in, I grin encouragingly and murmur, "That's amazing Alice, truly…" I consider whether to reveal what else I'm thinking and remain quiet, uncertain if it's any of my business in asking.

Noticing my hesitation, she arches her brow inquisitively and gives an encouraging look. "What is it? It's all right, you can tell me."

I glance down, too timid to meet her deep gaze and mutter, "I just, well I'm a little surprised that's what your majoring in because…never mind." I chuckle sheepishly and shake my head over my discomfort.

"Because I work here? It's understandable you would assume as such, most people do. But, working here is only temporary. It's a neat and fun job that heightens my love for books even more." She laughs and I grin widely at her contagious enthusiasm. "However, teaching is my calling. It's what I've wanted to do for such a long time."

It's appalling how I'm already intrigued by her. During my past visits to the library, we have only briefly interacted. Pleasantly, this has been the longest conversation we had to date. And I like that, a lot. For some crazy reason, I don't want to mess this up; I want to impress her.

"I have a feeling you will be an amazing teacher, Alice." I flatter, loving how her name slips off my tongue.

She shakes her head and drops her gaze as her face flushes a light pink tint. _God, she's simply delightful!_

Um hello, did I just think that?

"Thank you, I hope I will. Anyway, I've kept you long enough." Alice peeks behind my left shoulder and tilts her head to the side contemplatively. "Looks like the rain has let up, better make a run for it now."

She made a valid suggestion; nonetheless, I don't want to follow it.

The disappointment shown on her face doesn't escape me and I try not to read too much into it. However, I can't help but question if she is actually sad to see me leave. Honestly, I rather stay here just a little longer; I'm enjoying her company vastly. That isn't weird, right?

Suddenly, we are holding each other's gazes in an easy silence. Then, a clearing of the throat snaps us out of our daze and back to the present.

"Alice dear, there's a guest waiting." A female's voice admonishes in a curt and irritable tone.

Turning my head, I notice an elderly woman walking over to the checkout counter and glaring critically in our direction. Ah shit, she must be Alice's boss!

Alice's eyes flit over to mine quickly and then back to the woman who had spoken. I feel a little uncomfortable as Alice apologizes to the man who is waiting patiently for his turn. He approaches the counter and I step aside, watching their exchange.

Damn, where did he come from? I swear Alice and I were the only people in the room, just a few minutes ago! Guess our time is up; I should be heading home anyway. I sigh, face the customer and also apologize for his wait, and then gather my belongings.

Locking my eyes with Alice's, I casually wave at her and then murmur, "It was great speaking with you and thank you again for all of the recommendations. Have a good night."

Hastily, I direct towards the exit, and then glance at her from over my shoulder.

As she grins, my stomach twists excitedly, her blues only on me, and no one else. "Bye Bella, enjoy the books. Have a great weekend, see you soon."

I didn't miss the anticipation in her voice when she said, "see you soon."

Moments later, I climb inside my car, slam the door closed, and then exhale deeply. What the hell just happened in there?

_Bella, you're reading too much into things again! You simply enjoyed an interesting and nice conversation with the library assistant, that's all, period._

Sure, that's all.

The remainder of the ride back home consisted of repeated thoughts of Alice and flashbacks of our brief time together. Glancing down at my curled hands as they're gripping the steering wheel firmly, I think back to both times when our hands brushed.

Her small and delicate fingers were so soft.

I wonder how they would feel on my face, my lips and my…

_Whoa, stop! Quit while you're ahead; don't be carried away!_

I think I'm already am. I can't deny that I want to see her again, very soon.

I also can't deny that I'm inexplicably fascinated with her.

*****SF*****

Lord, it's a relief to be home and I'm looking forward to an evening of relaxation, pigging out on the Chinese take-out I ordered, and reading. A disruption is in order; I am almost desperate to rid all thoughts of Alice. It's just so perplexing, obsessing over a woman I have briefly interacted with on numerous occasions. I don't understand why this time was any different.

_Because you are attracted to her, admit it, you feel a connection with her that you haven't with anyone else in far too long._

I huff agitatedly, shake my head, and climb the remaining stairs leading up to my apartment. As I walk across the landing my feet suddenly cease in place, and I lock eyes with very recognizable green ones.

As if tonight isn't already a roller-coaster ride, he just has to show up on my doorstep! Goddamn him!

I feel like some one sucker punched my gut and all of the air in my lungs diminished. Shutting my eyes, I silently count to five and pray this is dream. It just has to be! He is a figment of my imagination, yes, that's it! When I open my eyes, he'll disappear, and then I can return to my…

"Hello Bella," his dulcet voice greets and my heart soars to my throat, then my insides numb.

Shit, it wasn't a dream! It's very, very much real. Thank you God; I appreciate you making my night, and life, more complicated!

_Just pull yourself together and get rid of him! You can do it, be strong!_

Releasing a sharp intake of breath, I open my eyes and saunter towards the door.

"Edward…what are you doing here?"

Dammit, my hands are trembling!

_Just relax Swan, don't let him affect you!_

Too late, the bastard just has to wear that cologne I used to love so much. The mixture of sandalwood and amber generously fills my lungs and makes my head swirl. Shaking my head to rid the fog I'm under, I clear my throat and then nervously rummage inside my purse for my keys.

Avoiding his penetrating gaze, I mutter, "So, how long have you been waiting for me?"

_And why? Not that I care._

I mean, it's somewhat creepy, but more so annoying. I have reminded him repeatedly that I had no desire to see him, or talk to him. Why can't he just respect my wishes; especially after all of the distress he put me through!

"Well, hello to you too." Edward dryly replies and playfully nudges my shoulder with his hand.

I wince from his unexpected and uninvited touch and step to the side, distancing myself from him as far as possible. A small part of me regrets the way I responded, but I can't allow him to believe that we can be more than acquaintances. I just…can't.

"What, I can't touch you now? Bella, you aren't even…" He sighs deeply; the wounded tone in his voice tightening my chest.

I need to give myself a swift kick in the ass! I shouldn't have any emotion towards him at all. Yet, his very presence stirs up a deluge of them, reminds me of all the good, and unpleasant memories we had. The very ones I worked so hard keeping at bay, under lock and key for so long.

"Iz, look at me, please."

A light coat of moisture clouds my eyes as I suck my lower lip between my teeth then inhale sharply.

_Pull yourself together! You have come this far, don't throw in the towel, you are strong!_

Turning my back to him, I pull my set of keys out of my handbag and place the house one inside the lock.

"Why? I have nothing to say to you, Edward."

"All right," He draws out a lengthy exhale and I make the fatal mistake of eyeing him.

Christ, those eyes! Deep pools of green that lured me in the moment I first saw them. Foolishly, I glance at his hair and shortly admire the disheveled, bronze tendrils that are silky to the touch. Once upon a time, I remember running my fingers through them each time we kissed.

_Oh, no! Quit while you're ahead, Swan! Do you need a refresher course about the day he shattered your heart?_

I snap back to reality and firmly hold on to all of the resentment I harbor for him. I need to in order to get through this.

"Then I'll do the talking and all I ask in return is for you to listen."

I shake my head in disbelief, furiously unlock the door, and push it ajar. Spinning around, I glare at him with narrowed, flashing eyes. "Are you serious? You actually have the audacity to ask me to do _you _a favor! Who the fuck do you think you are? After we haven't seen, or spoken to each other in weeks, you decide to show up at my place unannounced! And you just expect me to do what?"

"Talk to me Bella, dammit! Just talk! I mean, hell, I wouldn't have shown up here unannounced if you had just returned my calls or texts!" Edward casts me an accusing glare and I simply shrug, displaying indifference.

However, on the inside, my blood's stewing. The nerve of that bastard! Taking a deep breath, I remember Angela's advice from earlier. As hard as it is to admit, she was right. He and I have to lay everything out on the table and settle things. Edward needs to know what he put me through, understand how he destroyed what we had, and finally hear what I've kept bottled inside for months.

I swallow thickly, blink back the tears and whisper, "You're right."

Edward tilts his head to the side and raises his eyebrow with a perplexed look etched on his face. "What? Did you just say what I thought you-"

I huff agitatedly and glower. "Don't make me repeat myself Cullen. You're only right about that…we do need to talk, really talk. But, understand that I'll be the one doing most of it, are we clear?"

Edward nods slowly and a hint of hopefulness glints in his greens. "Crystal. Bella, you won't regret this, promise."

My heart spirals down to my stomach over the word and again I find myself battling away another light wave of tears. I don't even want to think about the last time he said that word and how stupidly I believed him.

I enter inside my apartment, hold the door open for him, and he tentatively walks in. Shutting the door, I suck in a breath and turn around.

Our eyes meet and a bundle of nerves attacks me like an oncoming freight train.

I shouldn't have invited him in. I'll regret this.

I just know it.

*****APOV*****

Tick, tock

Tick, tock

Okay, that's it; this is ridiculous! I've been staring at the wall clock for the last twenty minutes. I had to. I needed to do whatever necessary to distract myself.

Because the second she left, she was all I thought about. My head was plagued with images of Isabella's face, eyes, lips, and body. Though I did anything and everything to keep myself occupied, it didn't help. I continued thinking about her and our interaction from earlier repeatedly. This almost cost me my job. Jane found me zoned out twice, reprimanded me for neglecting our patrons, and made me restock some books that I placed in the wrong order.

At this rate, I think it's best if I punch out early and head on home. Surprisingly, groveling to Jane to finish my shift early wasn't required. She gratefully agreed to my request and sent me on my way, practically shoving my ass right out the door. I swear that if I continue acting irresponsibly, my ass will be in the unemployment line by next week!

Then again, does it matter? Soon, I'll graduate and start my new career by September.

I meant everything I said to Bella before; I am over the moon about becoming a teacher. It has been a dream of mine since the instant I began middle school.

However, in seventh grade I took a ceramics class as an elective and before long art piqued my interest instead. I wanted to learn more, and I did, studying every book possible about it, visiting art museums and I even enrolled in a variety of art classes at the local community center. Eventually, my passion for art grew and during my first year of college, I decided to earn a bachelors or masters degree in it.

By that time, ceramics was a thing of my past and in its place, I discovered painting was my calling. The moment I picked up a paintbrush and swiped the color across the canvas, I was simply mesmerized.

Then my love for art slowly dissipated after I ended things with Jasper and furthermore when Charlotte broke my heart.

So, I made the choice of becoming an elementary school teacher and stuck with it since. However, along the way, I gave art another shot and have been painting for fun on occasion ever since.

I wish I had shared that with Bella.

Bella.

She truly was the highlight of my mundane day. The smile never disappeared off my face the entire time she was at the library. It was wonderful, no, more than wonderful, conversing with her for longer than five minutes. Prior to that, our conversations were short and very casual. Yet this time, we chatted away, and even learned a bit about each other.

Nonetheless, that wasn't enough because I wanted to ask her even more questions. Hell, I wished she could have kept me company until my workday ended!

But, alas, she had to leave; and I had a job to finish.

I should have asked for her phone number and invited her out for coffee.

_Are you kidding? That would have been a terrible and humiliating idea! She would have turned your offer down flat! She isn't into you that way._

Perhaps, but, she did reciprocate my flirtations. I am sure she also experienced those embers as well when we touched.

_Oh, get your head of the clouds, Alice! Have you already forgotten that you and Isabella are merely acquaintances?_

No, sadly, I haven't. I'm aware I need to remain only professional and cordial to her, nothing more. I can only adore and long for her from afar. God, if she only feels the same about me. If I only knew, whether she is dating anyone, and whether she's into boys or girls…or both. There are things I have yet to learn about her and want to, more than anything.

Our time earlier was a pleasant start though. Speaking of, I admit I had a sneaky and clever idea before, showing her the new books that arrived. I knew they would be to her approval, and they were. Seeing the excited sparkle in her browns as she flipped through the crisp pages made my entire week. I loved the way she subtly placed the book closer to her face and inhaled it deeply. It was simply too endearing for words!

Standing with her in such proximity nearly drove me wild! My fingers had ached to touch Bella's beautiful, lovely scented locks and stroke her pale, satin skin.

Good God, her aroma alone was so arousing it took all of the willpower I possess to keep my hands to myself! I am such a mess, and so screwed! What I'm already feeling for Isabella Swan increased fifty-fold after our encounter, and now I'm more head over heels for her than I was.

I'm anticipating her next visit, which won't happen for quite some time, since she has plenty to read for the time being.

Snapping back to the present, I realize I'm standing outside my front door with my keys in my hand. Damn, I zoned out again! Well, at least Jane wasn't present to witness it and scold me about my embarrassing habit. I roll my eyes, shake my head, and unlock the door.

Oh, it's so good to be home!

Immediately, I feel silky fur rub against my ankle and I beam contentedly. Quickly, I set my handbag and keys down on top of the end table, and then scoop up my cat, Luna.

"Aww, hey sweety, how was your day? Missed mommy, did you?"

I nuzzle her head lovingly with my cheek and she purrs softly in my arms. "I missed you too. Hungry? I know I am."

After cuddling and stroking her for a few moments, I place her back down on the floor and she scurries over to the kitchen. Once I give Luna her dinner, I help myself to a glass of Cupcake Pinot Noir, and then browse inside the refrigerator.

"Damn Brandon, time to go food shopping." I grumble under my breath, slamming the door shut and frown critically.

Suppose I'll figure out what to make for dinner after I take a lengthy, much needed shower.

I didn't waste another second, heading straight for the bathroom and shed off my clothes and shoes. Moments later, I'm under the streaming water and savoring the way my tense muscles relaxed.

While applying body wash to my skin, my mind wanders to thoughts of Bella again. I remember seeing a hint of sadness in her eyes before and from the looks of it, it's safe to assume that someone burned her. I wonder what asshole broke her heart and what happened between them. I wonder if she is ready to move forward, or still needs time to heal.

It broke my heart seeing such pain and sorrow in her. I wish I could console her, take away her heartache, and mend her back together. I wish I could convey to her how precious and exquisite she is. I want to make her feel loved and desired. I want to take her on a sensual journey, filled with tender and heated exploring.

The mere idea of doing those very things to her makes me immensely aroused.

My hands have a mind of their own and wander around my torso, beginning with my breasts. Tugging at my already taut nipples, I gasp in pleasure, imagining it was Isabella's fingers instead my own. Keeping one hand on my soft bosom, I lead the other one south. I take my time journeying, running my fingers over my smooth stomach and I moan lustfully. As I envision Bella caressing my skin, my sex pulses with desire and I'm yearning to satisfy it.

Slowly navigating my digits to where I need them the most, I sigh deeply and part my wet folds. Once again, I imagine Bella giving my entrance her undivided attention using her silky fingertips. Gently, I stroke my bud; manipulate my fingers up and down and then side to side. As the tides of pleasure, invade within me, I brace my back against the tile, and then prop my leg on the side of the tub. Massaging my nearly drenched slit faster, I close my eyes and pant breathlessly over the staggering rapture.

I can almost feel Isabella's hands, mouth, and tongue do head-spinning assaults to my body.

I continue strumming my bud harder and yank on my nipple roughly. I'm so close, almost there…

"Oh God, yes! Oh, Bella…" I sigh with desire as my torso tenses and a familiar sensation occupies my lower stomach.

Pressing my folds harder, I motion two fingers in a circular pattern and envision Isabella tasting my wetness. God, her tongue is so soft, warm and feels unbelievable!

"Oh Bella, yes baby! Please, don't stop, I need you." I whisper and rub myself more rapidly.

Too soon, I'm gasping and my body shudders uncontrollably, the waves of euphoric bliss leaving me completely intoxicated. Then I release not once, but twice. I'm unable to recollect now when the last time I had such a powerful and perfect orgasm was. Truthfully, I have played with myself to thoughts of Bella on numerous occasions. But, for some reason, it was more pleasurable this time.

I shake my head, trying to clear the erotic haze I'm under, and while waiting for my body to relax, my mind races.

God, what did I just do? I have to quit doing this, its wrong pleasuring myself to thoughts of a woman who is unattainable!

Frowning over the reminder, I finish my shower, dry off, and slip on my favorite silk robe. As I head over to my bedroom, I think about what to throw together for dinner and my mouth waters over the ideas. Minutes later as I'm in the kitchen preparing a salad to accompany my soup, there's a knock on the door.

Puzzled, my brows crease and I hurriedly wash my hands, and then holler, "Coming!"

Huh, wonder who it is.

After flinging the door ajar, I'm face to face with the person I least expected, or wanted, to see. What is he doing here?

"Jasper," I murmur.

There's a determined look written on his face and his eyes as they linger on mine, longer than necessary. As my lips part to speak, Jasper grabs a hold of my wrist and flushes my body with his. What is he…?

Before I could react, Jasper curls his biceps firmly around me, leans in, and then tangles his lips with mine.

*****SF*****

**A/N: I know what all of you are thinking... NO! Yeah, sorry I played the dreaded cliffy card, lol. So, what did you think about Bella and Alice's interaction at the library? Or about he cute subtle flirting they exchanged? Alice definitely knows what she wants, but, Bella is just a mess, lol. She is sort of grasping that shes attracted to Alice. However, she isn't sure what to make it it yet. Emphasis on the yet ;) I personally loved their convo at the library and their chemistry it so adorable. Trust me though, sparks will really fly in a couple of chaps from now and things will get heated pretty quickly with these two! I am sure you are wondering how though, with Edward and Jasper trying to win the women they love back. Well, you will just have to wait and see how it plays out.**

**Let me assure everyone right now, this is a Bella and Alice fic all the way! Don't worry about Edward or Jasper, okay? I have so much more planned for these two ladies! I hope you are still with me on this journey and are excited to read more. Anyway, I would love to know your thoughts! Your thoughts about the library scene, Edward showing up at Bella's, Jasper showing up at Ali's door too, and also kissing her, whoa! Oh and don't forget that sexy shower scene, oh Alice, you naughty girl you :) All right, that's it out of me for now. I will try my hardest to write chapter 3 asap. I do have other wips to update, so if I don't update in a week, you will know why. I wont make you guys wait too long, a couple of weeks the most. But, I'm going to plan for sooner.**

**Thanks for reading, feel free to leave review loving! If you want to read a teaser for the next chappie, one will be featured on the next Fictionator Mondays, Teaser Tuesdays for the Twi/VD Recs site and also Teaser Sundays on Twilight Fic Zone. Or you can join my group on FB, Vampgirl79 Fanfiction. I post teasers, story visuals, trivia games for my fics and much more. Hope to see you there! Oh and I'm also on Twitter, vampgirl792011. Again, thank you for reading, till next time sweets! xoxxo, Leslie**


	4. Chapter 3: Temptation and Letting Go

**AN: (Peeks head out and looks at my readers apologetically) Hey sweeties, my apologies for the delay. This chapter should have been posted well over a week ago, sigh. But, well, life is crazy busy! It's hard to find downtime to write as much as I used to. However, I'm trying, really am. Anyhow, enough of the excuses, I know you all are dying to find out what happens where the last chapter ended, right? Well, this one goes back to Bella's pov and where things pick up after Edward unexpectedly arrives. But first before you begin reading, I just wanted to give thanks to the wonderful people who recently added this fic to their favorites, alerts, etc. It really made me smile. I am so happy you guys are reading and hope you continue to do so! Thanks for your support. All right, now let's see what's happening with the former couple, shall we? Chat with you more at the end!**

******Disclaimer: All things Twilight are the lovely Stephenie Meyer's! However, this plot and characterizations are mine though. Copyright 2012, LK. This story is rated M for language and lemony goodness, hee.**

*****My beta is the hardworking and very awesome Serenshadow! You know I love yah and I am forever grateful for all the help you give me and for your friendship, xo**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Temptation and Letting Go**

****BPOV****

What was I thinking?

After the pain he fucking caused me, I just invite Edward in and allow him to plead his case? I might as well wear a sign above my head that flashes "doormat!"

_So…what now?_

_Should I listen to what he has to say? _

_What will he tell me? _

_I, certainly, have plenty to convey to him!_

"Bella," Edward's voice intrudes my racing thoughts and I turn my head around to face him.

"What?" I snap in a harsher tone than intended.

Edward frowns and nudges his head in my direction. "You're pacing…are you all right?"

I glare at him as if he suddenly grew a second head. Did he seriously just ask that question?

Gesturing my hands furiously in the air, I snap, "No, I'm not all right Edward, anything but!"

I take a deep, slow breath and try to placate the rage that's invading my body. Once I feel a little better, I cross my arms over my chest and settle my gaze on him again. "Why are you here, Edward? What do you want from me? I mean, it's been months since I saw you last and a while since we spoke over the phone-"

"That's because you've been avoiding me!" Edward interrupts in a pained voice as a forlorn expression etches his face.

Oh, am I supposed to feel sorry for him now? Is he that oblivious?

"Can you blame me? Do you have short-term memory loss or something? Don't make me recap how things ended between us because of you! You chose to break off our engagement and end our seven-year relationship. _You did,_ not me! So don't you fucking stand there and try to make me feel guilty because I wouldn't return your calls or refused to see you!"

_That's a girl, keep going! Remain strong, don't allow him to tare down those walls you've worked so hard to keep in tact!_

Edward saunters over to the sofa, turns around to face me, and asks quietly, "May I?"

Sighing, I nod my head curtly. I might as well let him since I stupidly invited him in anyway.

Edward's greens linger on my face as he gives me a pleading look. "Iz, why don't you have a seat too…?"

Flashing him an enraged glare, I shake my head, turning down his suggestion. "Don't tell me what to do in my home!"

Dammit, I have to calm down. I can feel my blood pressure rising and heart beating at an alarmingly rapid speed. Shutting my eyes, I exhale slowly and count to three in my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just figured…it would be best if we…" Edward trails off and I reopen my eyes, and then look at him curtly.

"Just say what you need to, Edward. You have five minutes."

Showing him that I am serious, I glance over at the wall clock before meeting his gaze again. Yes, I'm giving him a time limit. I believe that's fair, more than fair, overall.

Edward releases a quick intake of breath, leans forward, and rests his arms over his knees. "Bella, I'm here because I love you, and I wanted to apologize for all of the suffering I caused you. The day I ended our relationship was the worst decision in my entire life and…"

He continues and I half-listen because if I allow his words to fully sink in, I may just believe them and in him again. And I refuse to let that happen! Suddenly, a thought crosses my mind and without giving it a second thought, I blurt out, "What about her?"

Edward stares at me with a baffled expression as his brows wrinkle in contemplation. "Ah…what? Who are you talking abo-"

As his face reflects understanding, I spit crossly, "Who? Whom do you think, Edward? Don't make me say her name. Where does _she_ fit in all of this?"

I mean seriously, here he is going on and on about how much he loves me and he regrets his mistakes, but, where does that leave her?

Edward hangs his head low and roughly runs his hands through his hair. "Oh, her. She…ah, well, Irina and I are finished. We have been for over a month now."

Snickering, I shake my head in disbelief. Well, that certainly didn't last, now did it? Can't say I'm very surprised. I knew Edward was doomed the second he decided to be with her over me. As much as I wish I wasn't, I'm quite curious about the details regarding their split. I wonder if she hurt him, the way he had ripped my heart in two.

"So, what happened?"

Still avoiding my gaze Edward mutters, "I was miserable, Bella, and completely lost without you. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop thinking about you, wanting you. She was never good enough and I realized that she, well obviously, isn't… you. It really sank in when I started thinking about my future. I don't see Irina and me together years from now. I see you in my future, only you."

His eyes lock on mine and I glance away, refusing to look at him a moment longer. Whoa, well I wasn't expecting him to say these things. Every word was heart-felt and I detected raw emotion in his voice the entire time he spoke.

No, no, no! I can't believe him, I just can't. I'm almost repaired and I'll be damned if he breaks me once again, because that's exactly what will happen.

Swallowing the hard lump that is stuck in my throat, I blink back the coat of wetness in my eyes. Stay strong, Bella!

"All right Edward, now tell me the real reason."

His eyes slightly widen, as if I had slapped him hard across his face.

_Sorry. But the truth hurts!_

"That _is_ the real reason, Iz. I mean every word."

Once more, his tone is so sincere; it affects my shattered, bitter heart. Little by little and piece by piece, he is breaking down my walls. Goddamn him!

"What happened with…Irina, Edward?" I murmur my voice edgy and trembling.

It was silent for what felt like hours as Edward hesitates before finally answering. "She left me for a piece of shit with a larger bank account. There, are you satisfied? You were right about her; everyone was too, all along. Well, here's your shot at saying I told you so."

Something in his statement, rattles me, and before long, I storm towards him. Curling my hands into fists, I drop them to my sides and then throw him an enraged glare. "No Edward, I'm not satisfied and let me tell you why! Because you're an asshole, correction, a monumental asshole! You have the nerve to try to sweet talk me; try to win me back and then try to make me believe you still love and want me! Yet the truth actually is you're only crawling back to me because she dumped your ass! I'm your second choice!"

Immediately, Edward launches off the sofa and in two large strides bridges the gap between us. His greens blaze in irritation as a broken look creases on his face. "That isn't true Bella, far from it! You're not my second choice, never have been. It's always been you Bella, always."

Shaking my head incredulously, I roll my eyes and chuckle mockingly. Does he really think I'll buy that fake declaration?

Problem is…a small part of me wants to believe him.

"You've got it wrong Iz, me reaching out to you now has nothing to do with Irina-"

"Could have fooled me, you're so full of shit, Edward!" My cheeks puff out as I exhale sharply.

I've heard more than enough, he has to leave, now!

Motioning my head towards the door, I cast him a stern, icy glare. "Your time is up Cullen, you need to leave."

Edward's expression is devastated, defeated as he looks at me pleadingly. "Iz, please, let me explain-"

"Oh you already did a bang up job on that! You just reminded me of exactly why I want nothing to do with you ever again!"

"Don't say that. Listen, I know I seriously fucked up and I'm well aware of how stupid I was. I understand why you're upset. I don't deserve your forgiveness and I'm certainly unworthy of a second chance. But, Bella, please…just sleep on it. Think about everything I said. We had so many good memories and we loved each other. We can have all of that again."

His words consume me so greatly that I didn't notice his face is now a mere inch apart from mine. Taking a step back, I shake my head slowly and whisper, "No, we can't Edward. What we had is gone and buried, never to return. You destroyed everything that was beautiful about us. We can't go back. It's over, we're over."

Tears pour out of my eyes and Edward gently wipes them away with his fingertips. I shudder from his caress and a pleasant, familiar shiver travels over my spine. Even after so much time has passed, his touch still affects me in ways I wish they wouldn't.

_Bella, just show him to the door right now, before it's too…_

"I love you Bella." He hums against my tear-stained cheek.

_Late._

His warm breath makes my body quiver and my heart hammer frantically. The levelheaded part of me wants to push him aside and demand him to get out of my life. Unfortunately, I'm not thinking rationally and allowing impulse and hormones to take the lead instead.

I don't stop him when he kisses my cheeks, my forehead, my chin, and the side of my neck. Because as much I hate to admit this, it feels good. I didn't realize how much I missed Edward, until now.

He cradles my face between his hands, gazes intently in my eyes and leans in to kiss me.

Alarm bells resound piercingly in my mind, the intense trance I'm under stops.

_Dammit, what am I doing? Bad idea Swan, very bad!_

"No, Edward, don't." I say in what I hoped was a firm voice, yet instead, I sound aroused.

Stepping aside to keep my distance from him backfires as Edward follows me, until my back presses right against the wall.

Oh, great!

"Don't what, Bella? Kiss you, touch you, cherish you, love you…" As he says all of this, his soft mouth attacks my collarbone, leaving trails of fire across my skin.

I moan lustfully and tilt my head back, granting him further access. I'm completely doomed at this rate!

_No, don't you dare surrender to the old feelings, to him. End this before it escalates even more!_

"Let me show you how much I still love you. Let me make this right Bella." Edward's velvet voice beseeches as his fingertips stroke the sides of my face.

Shaking my head fiercely, I shove his chest hard and he stumbles backward with an appalled look on his face. "No, Edward. I, I can't. You and I…we can't do this. Please, just go."

More wetness covers my eyes and once again, he is standing much too close for my liking. Edward's hands then cup my face and his eyes penetrate on mine.

"You don't mean that. I see it written all over your face and in your eyes. You miss me, still love me, and want me, just as much as I desire you."

Oh, he is just so fucking sure of himself, isn't he? God, why does he have to be partly right? Even so, I won't give in, I can't.

I gulp hard and present him my best-detached look. "No, I don't. You're wrong. Listen very carefully, I don't miss you, I don't want you and I certainly do not still love-"

My words cut short when Edward captures my lips with his. Every ounce of willpower I had just flew right out the window, because I'm no longer thinking straight. Instead, I am surrendering to the head-spinning, electrifying jolts of pleasure that's invading my body. Being with him like this again is familiar, yet new, and though I know it's wrong, it feels good. So, I continue to succumb to the irresistible desire and kiss him back with fiery ardor.

Tangling my fingers in his hair, I groan inside his mouth and press my lips harder on his. Our tongues curl frantically, immersing in a constant battle and the moan that emits out of his throat drives me over the edge.

Edward halts the kiss just when I'm wanting more and whispers hungrily inside my ear, "I need you Bella…"

His lips caress the shell of my ear, and a delightful chill travels slowly up my spine.

Jesus, why does he have to feel so damn amazing?

As Edward pulls away, I spot the deep hunger in his hooded eyes. With the flick of his wrist, he smoothly removes my blazer and then admirers my form fitting, sheer blouse.

"You are exceptionally beautiful Bella." He murmurs in a sensual, husky voice that makes my thighs tremble and my knees weak.

God, I wish he still didn't affect me like this.

Edward purses his lips pensively as he stares at my cleavage longer than necessary and my nipples harden in response. God, I want to feel his hands squeeze my breasts and twist my nipples.

I probably wouldn't even want any of this if I haven't gone so long without any kind of intimacy. However, feeling his long, hard length rubbing against my thigh isn't helping matters either.

"Edward, I…"

"May I?"

Timidly I nod my head; he takes a step forward and slowly undoes the first three buttons of my top, exposing my bra-covered peaks.

"Gorgeous. God, I've missed you," Edward says in a sensual tone as his fingers delicately sweep my cleavage.

Out of my own control, a moan frees from my throat and I throw him a longing gaze. "Touch me more, Edward. Please."

_Hold up, what am I saying?_

As his hands cup and massage my breasts, he presses his mouth with mine; kissing me with such passion it nearly steals my breath away. Our lips motion savagely and before long, I am lost under an erotic spell.

My mind wanders and I imagine kissing softer, sweeter lips…feeling gentle hands exploring underneath my blouse.

Cool, silky fingers glide across my stomach, work their way up to my bra and softly squeeze my covered breasts. God, she feels unbelievable, tender as she takes her time exploring me.

_Wait…_ _she_?

Opening my eyes, I notice Alice staring right back at me with an aroused expression and lust-etched blues.

_Alice…what is she doing here?_

"You're so perfect Bella." She whispers quietly, ardently, tangling her mouth with mine.

She sweeps her hot tongue over my lower lip as she rubs my right breast, and then roughly pinches my nipple.

"Oh Alice," I sigh in utter pleasure, arching my back and closing my eyes.

God, I need more of her. I can't get enough of her touch, the way her lips feel on mine, and the way she tastes…

"_**Alice?**_" A deeper voice repeats and I cringe over the fuming pitch to it.

Realization then piles on me like a ton of bricks as I open my eyes and notice the stunned look on Edward's face.

Oh, shit! No, no, no! I couldn't have. I didn't just say her name-

"Who the hell is Alice, Bella?" Edward demands furiously.

Shaking my head to clear it, I push off the wall and quickly straighten myself, buttoning my shirt. "Ah… no one, Edward. I have no idea what you're talking about."

_Oh good one, Swan! Why do you even bother? You are infamous for your terrible lying!_

Edward narrows his eyes and glares at me agitatedly. "Yes, you do Bella. You just said another person's name while I was kissing you. You said Alice, a woman's name for god sakes, Iz! Who is she?"

As his words sink in, the deep arousing trance I was under dissipates. Too soon, anger invades my chest and my blood starts to stew.

Who does he think he is? Granted, I was in the wrong for returning his physical affections. Nonetheless, it isn't his place to ask about Alice.

"It's none of your business Cullen! Besides, I think you were hearing things because I didn't say-"

"Yes, you did! I have excellent hearing Bella, and you moaned the name Alice. _Not mine_." Edward seethes through clenched teeth as his eyes flicker in fury.

Anxious, I move towards the door, and place my hand around the knob. I really don't like where this is heading and I don't owe him any kind of explanation, at all. I won't involve Alice in this!

"Get out, Edward!"

"No, I'm not leaving until you fucking explain why you said a _woman's _name instead of mine! Who is she, Bella? Who is Alice?"

Alice is a beautiful, sexy, charming, and kind-hearted person that's who. Someone I long for and want to see again. It doesn't make any sense, I know little about her, yet I felt this incredible, strong bond with her earlier at the library. Nevertheless, it's not as if I can do anything about it. I'm uncertain if she even felt the inexplicable pull between us earlier. Bottom line, we're merely acquaintances, that's it. End of story.

If that is the case, then why am I thinking about her? Why did I fantasize about her just moments ago and wishing I were with her instead of Edward? What is going on?

"Hello Bella, are you still here?" Edward's question intrudes my racing thoughts.

Nodding stiffly, I avoid eye contact with him and mutter, "Yes, I am. And _you _still need to leave."

Turning my back to him, I unlock the door and pull it ajar. Edward's hand clasps firmly over my wrist and he slams the door shut.

"No Bella, we're not finished. You didn't answer my question."

And I don't have to, he has some fucking nerve!

I fold my arms over my chest, shove his hand away, and glare at him furiously. "Yes, we are finished. Now, get out and don't make me ask you again!"

Edward's hard expression softens as his eyes search deeply in mine. "Iz, please, tell me. Who is Alice, who is she to you? Are you…" He breathes in and frowns wistfully. "Seeing her, or…"

"No, I'm not. Alice is a…well; I'm not sure what she is to me yet. I…dammit Edward, it's really none of your concern! I don't owe you any kind of explanation about what goes on in my life, not anymore."

Edward sighs, takes a step towards me, and caresses my chin with his fingers. "I'm sorry, you're right. It isn't any of my business, I lost the privilege to know what happens in your life the day I broke your heart. It's just; I wasn't expecting…a woman. For you to say a girl's name while we were…where does this leave us?"

Oh, God, now I've truly done it! I'm such a moron; I should have ended things before they blew way out of proportion. Now, Edward seems to think that we might have another chance.

I need time to think and process everything that transpired tonight and figure out my unexpected attraction for Alice. How did I let everything become such a heaping disaster?

Taking a deep breath, I prepare myself to let him down as delicately as possible. "There isn't an us, Edward, and there never will be again. What happened between us here was a huge mistake. I should have never allowed that to-"

"You don't mean that, Bella. I believe in us and I know you do too. I know you still have feelings for me and that you still want me. I felt it in your kiss, your touch-"

"No, you didn't. I wasn't thinking clearly when I… Look, you're reading too much into this. It was meaningless to me. I don't want you Edward and I don't love you." My voice breaks at the end and I gather up all the strength I possess to keep myself together.

"That's what you keep saying Bella, and I don't believe you." Edward counters, his voice laced with defeat…sadness. It tugs at my heartstrings but I cast my emotions aside and say what is necessary.

"Well, believe it." I pull the door open again and gaze at the hallway, evading his heart-broken face at all costs.

"Dammit Bella, look at me. It's because of her, isn't it?"

I feel Edward's eyes pierce on the back of my head, yet I don't falter and continue my nonchalant pretense.

"Good-bye Edward." I whisper sternly, biting my bottom lip to prevent another round of tears from releasing.

Edward closes the small bridge between us, inhales deeply, and then places the lightest kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes and swallow the aching sob from escaping. It feels as if I'm back in time and reliving that painful moment in my life, the day he left me. I had hoped and prayed so hard for that wound to remain closed. Naively I thought I could just discuss things with him and be done with it. Finally close the chapter that I needed to for so long, but it's never that simple, is it?

"I won't give up on you again Bella, on us. I'll wait as long as it takes. I love you." Edward places another tender kiss on my forehead, his lips lingering on my skin for the longest of moments.

As a single tear falls out of my eye, Edward turns and walks away. Defeated, I spin on my heel, enter inside, and shut the door quietly. After locking it, I lean against the wood and collapse to the floor.

Then, finally, I allow the sobs to break free.

*****SF*****

I remain sitting on the floor for God knows how long, crying my eyes out. I snap back to Earth when noisy chimes coming from the clock in the dining room, captures my attention. Gingerly, I stand up, wipe the dampness off my face, and steal a quick glance at the time.

God, I was sitting by the door crying and feeling sorry for myself for half an hour! That is simply unacceptable. I can't let him get underneath my skin anymore.

I am through shedding tears over him. I need to rid him out of my mind.

_Easier said than done!_ I groan, frustrated, and contemplate.

My original plans of spending the evening reading and catching up on my TV programs is a no go. After everything that just happened a short while ago, I need to take my mind off it. Therefore, an escape is in order; I have to get out of here. The memories of our heated make out session are too much for me to grasp.

It's bad enough that I reek of him, so taking a shower is first on the list. Then, I think I'll take a long drive and search for a place where I can buy a strong drink and flirt with the first attractive man I see. Sort of a stupid plan, I know. But, I have to try giving the dating scene another shot. I need to eliminate Edward Cullen out of my life and out of my heart. In order to do that, I have to move on and never look back. The thing of it is I am scared to death of putting myself out there and opening my heart again.

_Then don't, just start slow_.

Slow, I can do that. Have a drink and perhaps socialize for a bit. Sounds easy enough, right?

Taking a deep breath, I head over to my bedroom and prepare myself for what I hope to be, an interesting night.

*****SF*****

**AN: (Ducks behind my computer chair, haa) I know, here I go again with the cliffy, haa. However, I am more concerned over your reaction to all that unfolded in this chapter. Yes… Bella and Edward had a little sexy time. Not what you expected I'm sure! This chapter took a bit of a different turn then what I originally planned in my head. What can I say, I write whatever my characters tell me to, lol. **

**For real though, I'm hoping that you're not too annoyed with Bella. Yes, she is a mess. She's confused about her attraction to Alice, and very torn about her feelings for Edward. They were together for a long time. And as much as she keeps trying to convince herself that she's moved on and is totally over him, well, a part of her still cares. Now, please don't stress on me, this is still and will continue to be a Bella/Alice story, I swear! The chapter after the next will show just that, hee. Trust me: HOT and sweet times are still ahead! Anyhow, Edward is something else right? What a persistent bastard, (shakes head) and what did you think about what he said to Bella and about out their history together? You will find out more about their relationship in the chapter after the next.**

**Good news is you won't have to wait too long for the next chap, yea! It's just about finished. I am going to wrap it up in the next day or so and send it to my beta. I hope that I can have it posted by the end of the week/weekend. So, the next chapter is back to Alice and her drama with Jasper. Things are about to get even more interesting from here! All right, I don't want to give anymore away. So, with that, thanks very much for reading! It truly makes me happy and drives me to keep going. I love this story and I see so much potential with these two ladies. You know what also pushes me to keep writing? Lovely reviews :) Don't be shy, feel free to let me know what you think; it can be a smiley face, or short and sweet. Either way it would make my day to hear from you!**

**Okay, until next time, which will be very soon, hope you enjoyed! Oh and a reminder I am on Twitter: Vampgirl792011, and on FB, my like page is Vampgirl79 Fanfiction. I have a group as well, also titled Vampgirl79 Fanfiction. Feel free to join and say hello! See you lovelies soon, xoxo, Leslie**


	5. Chapter 4: Bittersweet and Destiny

**AN: *Hangs head in shame* I know, I know... I am very late with the update :( My deepest apologies. I know I said I would have this posted a week after the last chapter. I had every intention to. But life has been one big mess lately ;( Anyhow, I hope the wait is worth it. I wish this chapter was longer, but, I feel I left it at a good place, hee. *wink* Okay, I'll hush before I give anything away, so I will just let you guys read on! Enjoy, and chat with you more at the end. First though, I quickly want to dish out the usual thank you's for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your alerts and favorites. You have no idea how happy it makes me!**

*****Disclaimer: All things Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. However, plot and characterizations for this story are mine! Copyright L.K. 2012.**

*****My beta is the always amazing Serenshadow who is my personal cheerleader. I really don't know what I would do without your guidance and friendship. Thank you bb!**

* * *

**Just in case, here is a recap of what happened in Chapter Two from Alice's pov. This chapter picks up from there.**

**Chapter two recap:**

Minutes later as I'm in the kitchen preparing a salad to accompany my soup, there's a knock on the door.

Puzzled, my brows crease and I hurriedly wash my hands, and then holler, "Coming!"

Huh, wonder who it is.

After flinging the door ajar, I'm face to face with the person I least expected, or wanted, to see. What is he doing here?

"Jasper," I murmur.

There's a determined look written on his face and his eyes as they linger on mine, longer than necessary. As my lips part to speak, Jasper grabs a hold of my wrist and flushes my body with his. What is he…?

Before I could react, Jasper curls his biceps firmly around me, leans in, and then tangles his lips with mine.

*****SF*****

**Chapter 4: Bittersweet and A Twist of Destiny**

****APOV****

Jasper…

He's here and he's kissing me…

Oh God, why am I letting him?

Because his full, soft lips feel warm, nice, and familiar.

They also taste like beer…in fact, he reeks of it.

Disgusted and furious, I break free from our lip lock. Jasper stares at me with an amused expression, his eyes glossy and etched with lust. Oh yeah, he's plastered!

Rage courses through me and without a second thought, I raise my right hand and smack him hard across his face.

Jasper's eyes widen as a shocked look settles on his face. Cradling his left cheek, he rubs it soothingly and narrows his eyes at me angrily. "What the…hell was that for, Ali?"

Taking a step back, I place my hands on my hips, matching his hostile glare. "Really, you have to ask? That was for showing up at my home drunk and kissing me without my permission!"

Jasper blinks, flinching at the heated tone to my voice. "Well, I didn't realize I needed permission to kiss you baby, since when?"

He takes a single step forward, stumbles on his feet, and recovers, bracing himself against the door.

Frowning irritably, I shake my head in disbelief. "Since I _broke_ _up _with you Jazz! I'm no longer your girlfriend, remember?"

Jasper nods repeatedly, his expression pained. "Yeah I remember. I just…well, I figured since we were talking again that we're…"

I sigh, feeling more than a little remorseful. "No, Jazz, you're reading it all wrong. I've told you repeatedly we can only be friends. That's all I want. Look, would you like me to call you a taxi, or drive you home?"

Jesus, the very thought that he drove here intoxicated frightens the hell out of me!

"You don't need to speak to me like I'm a fucking child Ali." Jasper growls through clenched teeth as his eyes flash in fury.

The look on his face is unsettling, one that I have seen before while he was under the influence, and hoped to never witness again. Unfortunately, Jasper isn't one of those entertaining, silly drunks. Instead, he is a cruel, dark, and frankly, quite intimidating one. Therefore, I need to handle him very delicately.

"I remember you said that and I'm aware of what you want. But, what about what I need, huh?" Reaching out to me, Jasper seizes my waist and presses my body close to his.

Nervous, I swallow hard and shake my head. "Jazz, don't. You need to sober up. Why don't you come inside and I'll make you some-"

"I'm not fucking drunk, Ali! All right, so maybe I had a few beers. But, I'm fine."

I raise my brow suspiciously and cast him a knowing glare. Jasper sighs and concedes. "Okay, the truth is, I'm depressed. And lonely, so lonely without you baby. I need you. I've tried to be with other women, to move on without you. But, fuck Alice, I don't want anyone else."

His arms curl firmly around my back and I attempt to escape out of his grasp but to no avail. "I love you Ali. I have forgiven you and put the past behind long ago. So please…"

Leaning down, Jasper plants a light kiss at the base of my throat. "God, you smell amazing and you are so beautiful." His tongue slowly swipes over my skin and I cringe over the unwanted contact.

"And you're wasted! Stop it Jasper, right now!"

Carefully and using all the strength I possess, I shove him. Jasper stumbles back, nearly falling to the ground but regains his balance. The gentle demeanor he had seconds prior is gone, and in place is the ill-tempered Jasper, who isn't the friend I know and care for.

His eyes settle on mine, enraged and offended. "Stop? Why? Oh that's right, because I'm not the right gender, am I, and I don't have a pussy for you to lick. What the hell happened to you Alice? You were…normal…"

Did he seriously just say those ignorant, repulsive things? How dare he! _Keep calm Alice just remain…_

"What happened to _me_, really? What is the matter with you Jazz? I can't believe the disgusting things you just said!"

Inhaling deeply, I try hard to keep my cool. "Get out!" I gesture my finger towards the hallway, glaring at him in anger.

_Hold up, what are you doing, Brandon? He's intoxicated, you can't expect him to get back behind the wheel and drive home in that condition!_

Jasper waves his hands in surrender as a remorseful expression crosses his face. "Ali, I'm…I'm so sorry. Shit, I can't believe I said those things to you. I don't know what came over me."

Searching those gray eyes, I notice genuine regret and my irritation fades. Though the things he said were completely out of line, I know in my heart that he didn't mean any of it. Still, I'm a little confused, what's going on with him? Months have passed since our break-up and I figured, well hoped that he recovered from it. It pains me to see him like this. It's my entire fault; I did this to him.

_No, you didn't! Don't you dare feel guilty!_

I sigh and push the door wider. "I appreciate the apology Jazz. I just… can't get over you said that to me. I mean… is that how you truly feel?"

Jasper shakes his head determinedly and takes a step towards me. "No Ali, of course not. I have…slowly come to terms with you being, well, preferring only women."

His cheeks flush a deep red as he scratches the back of his head timidly. "Dammit, I shouldn't have stopped by without calling first. I'm sorry."

"Forget it, its fine. Hey, why don't you come in? I'll make us some coffee and then I'll drive you home."

Ugh, why did I just offer to do that? I swear to God I am too nice sometimes!

Jasper grins and casts me a grateful look. "Thanks darling, but you don't have to go through the trouble, especially after the way I behaved." He then groans and cradles his face in the palm of his hand. "Oww, fuck, major headache alert!"

Chuckling lightly, I shake my head incredulously. "Come on, I have some Tylenol you can take and I'll make a pot of coffee too."

"I appreciate it Alice, I do. But, I don't want to impose-"

"Too late, you already did." I tease and we share an awkward laugh.

Moments pass, and Jasper and I are sitting quietly on the couch, the sounds of the coffee brewing filling the silence. There's an uncomfortable, disheartening tension in the room, until finally Jasper clears his throat, breaking the stillness and turning to face me.

"Thanks again for the meds and for inviting me in. I'm sorry for interrupting your dinner and evening too. Let me make it up to you."

Shaking my head, I smile weakly. "I appreciate it Jazz, really. No need to keep apologizing, and you don't have to make it up to me."

"Yes, I do. I was a complete asshole-"

"Well…not completely." I joke, trying to lighten our moods: however, Jasper wouldn't have it.

"No, I was Ali. Don't try to make me feel better about it; I don't deserve it. I meant what I said; allow me to make it right. You haven't had dinner and I haven't either. How about I take you out? My treat."

Immediately, his suggestion makes my heart drop and my chest to clench painfully. A part of me actually wants to accept his invite. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss his company. I do miss Jasper dearly. Nonetheless, having dinner with him would give him the wrong impression and that wouldn't be fair to him at all. I meant it when I told him awhile back that I wanted to take things slow as we build a solid friendship between us again.

However, now I'm uncertain if that option is even possible anymore. Jasper is further complicating matters by clinging to his love for me. God, I feel like shit that he is dealing with all of this, thanks to me.

"Thank you for the offer Jazz, but, I have to regrettably decline."

The coffee machine's beeping puts a halt in our uneasy moment. Hurriedly, I spring off the sofa and head over to the kitchen, but not before I spot the disappointed expression on Jasper's face.

Hearing his footsteps close behind me, I frown and wish he had just stayed put on the sofa. Suddenly his warm hand curls over my wrist and I spin around, meeting his gaze. His grays lightly brim with wetness as he looks at me solemnly. "Ali, I just want to say-"

"Jazz, please. Don't do this."

"Why?"

Glancing down, I avoid his intense stare and murmur, "Because I don't feel the same way for you. I've…changed. I've moved on. We can't go back, Jas."

"Why, baby? Alice, look at me." His fingers grab a hold of my chin, forcing me to look in his earnest eyes. "I don't buy that. I know we still have a chance and I know with all of my heart that you still love me."

As Jasper places his hand over my chest, a couple of tears rolls down my cheeks and spill over my chin. Our eyes linger on the others for what feels like hours, until the coffee machine beeps once again and breaks us out of our trance.

"I, I should go take care of that," I whisper, turning my back to him and proceed inside the kitchen.

*****SF*****

It's been about an hour since Jasper left and I'm still dwelling. For starters, I wasn't sure if he was even sober enough to make the drive home. However, he insisted he was fine, refusing my offer to stay the night and sleep on the couch. I admit I was relieved he was feeling better because that scenario would have been incredibly awkward.

It was depressing watching him leave in defeat. It kills me that I am the reason for his suffering. Nonetheless, I remind myself that if I lie to him, play pretend, and give him what he wants, what good would that do?

Sighing woefully, I gaze at the wall clock from where I am lounging in the living room. Surprisingly, the night is still young. I certainly shouldn't waste it by just sitting here and moping about the past. I need to take my mind off things, if only briefly. Reaching for my cell, where it's resting on the coffee table, I quickly navigate the menu and find my contacts list. I shoot a text to one of my close friends, Siobhan, inviting her to meet me over at Past Midnight Bar in downtown.

I could really use a girl chat and some wise, helpful advice right about now. Siobhan is the perfect friend for that. One of my fellow classmates at SPU, Siobhan is also in the Elementary Education Program with me. After we were paired for a group project, we clicked instantly and have been close friends ever since. At one time, we even had a 'friends with benefits' thing going. When she desired some company and added pleasure on the side, I eagerly obliged.

The past few months were extremely stressful between juggling classes and work. So having a little stress relief every now and again was much appreciated. However, recently we agreed to cool things down, since I'm seeking a long-term relationship and Siobhan has her eyes set on another person. Frankly, I bear no hard feelings about it. Though she is a great friend, and lover, we have little chemistry beyond what we have when we're behind closed doors.

Besides, I only have eyes for an alluring brown-haired woman. If only she and I had any real shot at being together, I sigh to myself.

My cell buzzing halts my deep train of thought and I steal a glance at it, noticing I received one new text message.

_From Siobhan: Hey hottie, of course I would love to have a drink with my beautiful friend. What time do you want to meet up?_

Quickly, I answer back._ Can you meet me there in about twenty minutes?_

Less than a minute later, she responds, informing me that she is just wrapping up her shift at work and she will head straight over to the bar after. I send her a final text telling her I am looking forward to it and I'll see her shortly. With a small smile on my face, I hurriedly get ready for my last minute outing. A night out with a good friend is exactly what I need to recover from Jasper's unexpected, drama-filled visit.

*****SF*****

Light sheets of rain land on my windshield the moment I arrive at Past Midnight Bar and park in an available space. Groaning under my breath, I shut off the ignition and gaze at the entrance excitedly. I haven't visited here in quite some time. The last time I went out for a drink and let loose was probably just over a month ago. So, this is long over do.

Grabbing my handbag and my keys, I unlock the door and push it ajar. Luckily, it's only drizzling outside and I can make a quick dash straight to the door. The second, I climb out of the car and shut the door, my cell vibrates inside my pocket. Puzzled, I pull it out and peek at the screen. Frowning, a trace of disappointment settles in my chest as I read the new text I received.

_From Siobhan: I hope I caught you in time before you left the house! Just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to meet up ;(_

I scroll down and read the next message. _From Siobhan: I can't get out of fucking work! New customer just walked in as we were closing, I am so sorry _

I grin half-heartedly when reading her final text._ From Siobhan: I swear I'll make it up to you! Let's say we do lunch or dinner tomorrow? I'll call you, xoxo_

Bummer, but I understand. Siobhan is a pharmacy tech at the local drugstore, the hours and workload is demanding at times, giving her a minimal social life.

Well, I suppose it's just me, myself, and I tonight. Since I'm already here, might as well make the best of it! Tucking my phone back inside my pocket, I sling my purse over my shoulder and saunter over to the bar's double doors.

The very instant I enter, a recognizable aroma causes my head to whirl. No, it can't be… it must be wishful thinking…

Curiously, my eyes wander around the restaurant and lands on a woman that is sitting over at the counter. I know that scent anywhere! Only one woman smells so beautiful and has chocolate-colored long hair that hangs down her back in loose waves.

Bella Swan.

She is here in the same bar and only a short distance away! I don't believe it's a coincidence that I'm seeing her for the second time today. This is destiny.

My heart races in anticipation and my stomach twists as a bundle of nerves makes itself home inside. God, what should I do? Even at this distance and with her back turned to me, I notice how incredibly sexy she looks.

Swallowing hard, I try to placate the storm of emotions that are invading me. I want her…so bad. Never have I been more desperate for another woman's touch in my life.

Suddenly, my hopes and anticipation dwindle when I notice that Bella is not alone.

*****SF*****

**AN: *Ducks from behind the computer chair* Yeah, I know, another cliffy. What can I say? I am the Queen of them, lol. Got to keep my lovely readers on their toes! Honestly, I had debated whether or not to add a bit more to the chapter and add in Bella's pov. But, I thought this ended at the right place :) Hope you will forgive me. I swear I will make it up to you lovelies for the shorter chapter and also for the cliffy. I know a few of you are dying for more Bella and Alice interaction. Ask and you shall receive, there will be much more interaction with them in the next chapter, and the ones after! Things are about to get very sweet, and HOT! I am excited, hope you all are as well :) Anyhow, your thoughts about Jasper? His pleading with Alice to give their relationship another try? I have a feeling all of you will say, "Hell no, bring on more Bella!" Haa. I know I want these ladies finally together too :) These men are just no good for them! Though I must admit I love my Edward and Jasper. However, writing this story makes me a HUGE Bellice fan now. In fact, I have another story for them in mind. Yep, sure do! I wont say anything just yet until I start writing it. Just a heads up, keep me on author alert, because I do plan to write another fic with these two for sure!**

**Until then, this journey is my priority. I know things have been a bit slow with the story, however, as I said things will finally develop between them soon! So, for those of you who have seen BD 2, what did you think? I thought it was beautiful, jaw-dropping and incredible, wow! I cant wait to buy the dvd already, lol. Anyhow, before I finish, I just want to remind you lovelies that I have a group on FB for my stories called Vampgirl79 Fanfiction. I would love it if you joined and chat with me about my stories. I am also on Twitter, feel free to stalk, I mean follow me, haa. Oh and for those of who who may enjoy canon I do have other stories on here. One of them just won a second award and I am so happy about it. It's called Turning Page and its a slightly olderward (10 years older) and a teen Bella, shes almost 18 though, lol) They wont be together until she is. Anyhow, its a dramaish fic but there's some light moments too. I also have an angsty story called Beautifully Broken, which the Twi characters all human and in high school. And, I have another lemony fic titled About That Night, featuring an older Bella and younger Edward, yum, hee.**

**Okay, enough with my self-pimping. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you would be so kind, drop a review and let me know what you think :) I won't say as of now when the next chapter will be ready. I am going to try my hardest to work on it this week and have it finished as soon as I can. Life has been extremely stressful lately :( I will try my best because I love writing about these two ladies. So hang tight, the little wait will be worth it! Till next time, thanks so much for reading. Love you all, xo, Leslie**


End file.
